However there remains difficulty in providing a heat exchanger which extracts heat at a suitable efficiency to make this system operate effectively. Typical heat exchanger use tubes often with fins to transfer heat from the heating medium into liquid carried within the tube so that the liquid in the tube evaporates and discharges as steam at the remote end of the tube.